nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
All American MP-3000
This page is about how to operate the MP-3000 controller made by All American Scoreboards. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. Controller Layout Note: several variations of this layout were created. Some have a S.O.G. in place of 5. Some only allow for two penalties on a team. Power Up Push the ON/OFF button to turn the controller on. To enter hockey mode, press CODE, then enter the code labeled in the bottom right of the controller. This should either be code 4, 0 or 4, 7, depending on the scoreboard model. Then, press ENTER. The scoreboard should now be powered on. Setting Time Press SET. Then, enter the time using the numeric keypad, such as 3, 0, 0 for 3:00, or 1, 2, 0, 0 for 12:00. Then, press ENTER. 1/10 of a Second Some models support 1/10 of a second. To control, press the SEC button. Setting Period Press PERIOD to cycle through the available period numbers. Running Clock To control the clock, use the TIME switch. To start the clock, flip the switch to IN. To stop the clock, flip the switch to OUT. Goals Adding Goals To add one goal, press the +1 button on the HOME or GUEST side of the controller. Removing goals On the controller, find the appropriate SCORE button under the HOME or GUEST areas. Then, enter the correct number of goals on the numeric keypad, and press ENTER Adding a Penalty To add a penalty, press the 1 or 2 buttons on the HOME or GUEST sides of the controller. Then, enter the time of the penalty on the numeric keypad and press ENTER. At this point, if your scoreboard is NOT equipped with player/penalty, the penalty will be posted on the scoreboard. If your scoreboard is equipped with player penalty, enter the player's number, then press ENTER. The penalty will now be posted. IMPORTANT: If you're posting the first penalty of the game, press TIMER ENABLE to enable the penalty clocks. ''' Editing a Penalty To edit a penalty, press the 1 or 2 buttons on the HOME or GUEST sides of the controller. Then, enter the new time of the penalty on the numeric keypad and press ENTER. At this point, if your scoreboard is NOT equipped with player/penalty, the penalty will be posted on the scoreboard. If your scoreboard is equipped with player penalty, enter the player's number, then press ENTER. The edited penalty will now be posted. Removing a Penalty To add a penalty, press the 1 or 2 buttons on the HOME or GUEST sides of the controller. Then, enter '''all zeros as the time of the penalty on the numeric keypad and press ENTER. Enter the player's number if needed then press ENTER. Additional Penalty Information Some controllers have 3, 4, and 5 buttons to allow for inputting additional penalties. These penalties will not run until a previous penalty has expired as per hockey rules. Shots on Goal The console can keep track of shots on goal. If the scoreboard is so equipped, these will also be displayed on the scoreboard. For scoreboards equipped with shots on goal, press the S.O.G. button on the HOME or GUEST side to add a shot on goal. To edit the shots on goal, press the ON GOAL button on the HOME or GUEST side, press the number of shots on the numeric keypad, then press ENTER. Horn Manually sounding horn. To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button. This will sound the horn for 1/2 a second at a time. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle, press the HORN button. If auto horn is enabled, an H will be displayed at the bottom left of the LCD screen. Interval Horn Not available. Time of Day Mode Time of day mode can be accessed when the controller is first turned on. Turn on the controller, but DO NOT enter a code. Push SET. The controller will prompt for the time of day. Enter the time of day on the numeric keypad, then press ENTER. To return to hockey mode, press CODE and follow the regular startup instructions. Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To modify, press the DOWN button. Power Down Press the ON/OFF button to power down the controller. Misc. Pressing the GOAL button on the home or guest side will light the goal light for that side of the scoreboard. Other Resources Full Manual